1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for the pyrolysis of microscopic particles by isolating a composite sample in a closed chamber and heating the sample with a concentrated energy source such as a laser while specifically targeting a predetermined minute particle of matter within the sample.
2. Background
Certain devices have been developed for the analysis of the chemical or physical properties of materials which are found in heterogeneous composite structures. One field of endeavor in which it is desirable to identify the chemical and physical properties of a particular material is in exploration for hydrocarbon sources wherein it is desirable to analyze the composition of source rocks and, in particular, to analyze a particular material which is embedded in or comprises part of the source rock in small quantities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,611, issued Sep. 15, 1992 to S. A. Stout, et al, describes a device which includes a microscope for optically examining and positioning a heterogeneous composite sample. The microscope is operated in combination with targeting and heating laser light sources to generate pyrolyzates of specific materials in the sample. Although the device described in the Stout et al patent includes certain improvements over prior art methods and apparatus for examining and determining the properties of geological, biological and man-made materials, certain problems remain to be solved in the development of such devices or systems. The present invention addresses some of these problems and the apparatus of the present invention overcomes certain problems associated with prior art apparatus as well as providing other improvements in apparatus for targeting microscopic particles in a composite sample and generating pyrolyzates of such particles.